


Strawberries

by Mr_Eren_Arlert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Eremin - Freeform, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Riding, Smut, a bit of rimming, a dash of lingerie, eren bottoms, happy birthday bb, has a couple body image issues but its ok bab, pink lingerie, tis a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Eren_Arlert/pseuds/Mr_Eren_Arlert
Summary: a gift for my friend<3 shes the best yallArmin comes home with a special gift for Eren.





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> heyyYYYYy yall its my friends birthday and I made her some eremin smut since we both would die for it so enjoy<3  
> Happy Birthday!!

            Armin’s keys jingled as he pulled them from the lock and the door opened with a squeal. The satin strings of a pink bag wrapped around his fingers felt a bit heavy in his hand, and he tried his best to not bring attention to it in case Eren was watching him pull up into the driveway from the window like a lovesick puppy again. He walked into his home, with the cat almost tripping him over as she darted outside and Armin let out a sigh. “I’m home, Eren.”

            He had just set the little pink bag on the arm of the couch when his new husband came barreling down the stairs, almost tumbling over the last few steps before he practically pounced on Armin, wrapping him up in his arms and peppering his face with kisses.

            They were still in that honeymoon phase, with rings still shining on their fingers and dicks ready for any kind of action.

            “You’re laaaate.” Eren whined into Armin’s ear, twirling him around and bumping into multiple things. They were too occupied with each other to care. “You’re louuuuuud.” Armin teased back, pressing a kiss to the tip of Eren’s nose. “I went to pick up something. Maybe we could do something with it today.” Eren twisted his head to see the familiar pink bag, and he turned back to Armin with a smirk. “Is it another little outfit for me?” “Yes. It’s _yours.”_

* * *

 

            The babydoll was pink and frilly. It honestly looked a bit gaudy to Eren, but he figured that maybe Armin would like it the same way Eren liked seeing this kind of stuff on Armin. Still, he felt ridiculous. He wasn’t built for this, was he? It was tight around the hips, and the cups didn’t even stretch over his chest like the way it did over Armin’s. He could see the faded white stretch marks around his thighs and waist and he didn’t like the fact that the babydoll put it all on display. He ran his fingers over the stretchmark near his bicep.

            He felt bulky and clumsy, a bit like a bull in a skirt.

            Still, it was for Armin, and since he asked with those big bright eyes and that little pout Eren liked, he figured he could just go along for now. Maybe Armin could just subtly remove the thing until they were both naked and they could just mess around as always. Otherwise, this didn’t feel like a good idea.

            Taking a deep breath, Eren pushed the bathroom door open and poked his head out.

            “Not sure if you’ll like it on me, but here.” Eren said as he stepped out of the bathroom. Armin appeared from the hallway, and Eren gave him an unamused look. “I still think this stuff looks better on you.”

            Armin’s eyes were lidded with that pondering look, his eyes darting up and down Eren’s body as if he were observing every last detail. The dark look in them sent a small shiver down Eren’s spine, and he supposed that this whole situation wasn’t bad after all, especially if it could make Armin look at him like that.

            “I like it.” He said after a short moment. “You look good in all that pink and lace.” Armin approached Eren like a cat would, slow and thoughtful, his hand drifting to Eren’s chest to tug and pull at the babydoll. Armin took his hands and smoothed them down Eren’s sides. The silk wings of the babydoll acted as a curtain as Armin pushed them aside and began tracing Eren’s abs. Eren felt his abdomen jolt, and he let out an appreciative hum as Armin pushed into the small dips of his stomach, tracing the V of his hips and playing with the coarse hairs that disappeared beneath the panties. This didn’t seem bad at all.

            “Do you really like it?’ Eren asked, unsure if Armin really did find it appealing on him. “Yes. Yes I do.” Armin replied, surprising Eren with how his voice deepened. “Let me look at you for a bit.”

            Eren swallowed thickly as Armin began putting his hands where he liked, teasing him by dipping his hands into his panties just to rub his hips before moving back out to feel the hollow of his back. Armin twisted Eren’s body so he could get a good look at his ass and rub him through the ruffles, causing Eren to shudder and arch into his hands. Armin’s hands groped him for a bit until he smoothed down and slid his hands under the panties to dig his nails into Eren’s cheeks, and the brunet let out a whimper. “Did that hurt?” Armin asked, running his nails over Eren’s skin.

            Eren shook his head, becoming more heated and needy with each passing minute. “It kinda tickled.” Armin let out a small chuckle and hummed as he turned his head to mouth at Eren’s neck. Eren felt hot lips teasing his jugular, moving to his collarbone until they latched on the spot right below his jaw. Blunt nails teased his ass, wet kisses being pressed to his neck, and Eren wasn’t sure how long it would be until he would begin to strain against the panties.

            “You look sexy, you know that?” Armin husked in his ear. “You have that tight ass in those panties, just begging for me to stretch it out. You have that big cock ready to burst out too. I don’t know what I want to do to you first.” Armin said seductively. Eren’s hips were already rocking forward, desperate for any kind of friction.

            “Can I do something, then?” Eren asked.

            “Like what?”

            “It’s a surprise. Close your eyes.”

            Armin cocked an eyebrow, a smirk on his face as he complied. Eren pressed a sweet kiss to his lips before trailing down, unbuttoning Armin’s shirt with each kiss down his chest. “It’s not a surprise if I already know what you’re going to do.” Armin sighed, his hands already entangling in Eren’s messy hair.

            “Hush before I don’t do what you think I’m doing.” Eren huffed, and Armin shut right up. His fingers fumbled with the button of Armin’s trousers before it opened with a pop, and with an unzip Eren watched as Armin’s cock bulged through his underwear. He felt the hands in his hair tighten as he mouthed at the cock, nuzzling it against his lips, feeling the warmth and imagining its salty taste.

            Armin let out a small gasp as Eren pulled down his boxers and breathed against his cock, pressing the tip of his tongue against the slit. “Open your eyes now.” Eren said softly before laving the flat of his tongue under Armin’s hardening cock.

            “Mmm, it’s a nice view.” Armin purred, his eyes hazy while Eren batted his eyelashes at him and took the head into his mouth. He took the dick deeper and Armin traced his fingers over Eren’s stretched lips. “You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth~” he moaned.

            Eren let out a hum and slid off Armin’s dick before brushing his lips against the underside. Armin shrugged off his unbuttoned shirt as Eren pushed at his thighs to sit down on the recliner.

            Armin complied, and now he was sitting with his legs spread to accommodate Eren between them. His hands roamed his husband’s hair, tugging at the coarse strands as Eren moaned against his cock and raked his fingers up and down his thighs softly. Eren let one hand grab ahold of the cock and held it aside as he got to Armin’s balls, one of his favorite spots to be touched. Armin gasped as Eren nibbled and licked the flesh, taking them into his mouth and sucking on them. Armin was tugging on Eren’s hair so harshly that it almost hurt, and Eren slurped off his balls messily before kissing back up to take the head back between his lips, tasting the salty precum that gathered at the slit.

            Eren’s mouth made slick noises as the cock moved in and out of his mouth. Eren swallowed and sucked on the cock harshly, and Armin gasped out a moan and bucked his hips deeper into Eren’s throat. Eren ended up choking with the suddenness of a dick deep in his throat and pulled off. “Jesus, sorry baby.” Armin breathed. He traced Eren’s lips and leant down to give him a kiss on the forehead. Eren kissed him back desperately, Armin’s wet tongue sliding against his lips until Eren gave him access and he moaned into his mouth. “Come up here.” He said in that dark tone that sent pleasure down Eren’s spine.

            Eren crawled up onto Armin’s lap and let out a gasp as his neglected cock brushed aagainst Armin’s bare one. He bucked his hips down immediately, but Armin stilled his hips. “You have to hold still so I can look at you better~” he purred. “Armin, that’s the shittiest reason.” Eren whined. “Please, I need it so bad.”

            “Come on, be a good boy for me.” Armin hummed, a devious little smirk on his pink lips. Eren wanted to nibble them. “Good boys will get what they want.”

            “Armin...”

            “I thought you liked it when I called you a good boy?”

            “Yeah, when you’re rubbing my dick.”

            “I’ll give you a better treat than that.”

            “Deal.”

            “Good. Now keep your hands on the armrests.” Armin ordered. Eren did so, gripping the plush arms in anticipation as Armin splayed his hands over his toned stomach. He massaged upwards, tracing along Eren’s panting chest, his cock already aching for attention and peeking from the hem of the lace panties.

            “You look so pretty, all dressed up for me.” Armin said lowly, his admiring eyes studying Eren’s every movement, every noise and moan he made. He dragged his nails softly up and down Eren’s waist, right on his stretch marks. Eren whimpered and let his forehead rest on Armin’s, his eyes fluttering shut while Armin spoke to him softly.

            Armin’s hands slipped under the cups of the babydoll and massaged the pink marks they made on Eren’s ribs. Eren let out an appreciative moan and wanted to bury his face in Armin’s neck and have him touch him forever. Fingers brushed over his nipples and his body jolted, his back arching into Armin’s touch. Armin slipped his fingers out and started playing with the frilly bra. He rubbed Eren’s perked nipples through the ruffles and pushed the cups away to run his thumbs around the hard buds. Eren’s body gave another shudder, but he kept still just as Armin told him. “Good boy. That’s my good boy.” Armin whispered.

            Eren’s knuckles were white against the arms of the chair, keeping his control while Armin ravaged his body. Armin wasn’t always the commanding type, but Eren loved it whenever he was in the mood, and did almost anything Armin told him to.

            Eren whimpered and nuzzled against Armin’s hair. Wet lips and gentle teeth nibbled at his neck and they raked down to bite his shoulder. “Please, please baby.” Eren whined. Armin bit him again and trailed down to his bicep.

            Armin gnawed at the skin there, making Eren’s biceps jump under his teeth. He kissed the little pink marks budding on his tan skin and slid his hands to cup Eren’s face. “You can move now if you’d like.” He husked.

            Eren let out another mewl and started grinding his hips down against Armin’s dick, moaning in his ear, pleasure surging through his body and his thighs aching from holding still for too long. Armin made the most arousing noises while he bucked up into Eren.

            “When are you gonna fuck me?” Eren panted. “You get me all worked up and you haven’t even fingered me open yet? I want your cock, Armin.”

            “Keep complaining and I’ll make you wait longer.” Armin breathed against Eren’s chest, nudging the cup of the babydoll away so he could lick at Eren’s nipple. The brunet let out a throaty moan. “Please, please, fuck me. I want you to fuck me.”

            “You want me to fuck you?”

            “Yes, yes, fuck me, stick your cock in me, fuck me against the bed god dammit.” Eren begged, bucking against Armin desperately. Armin giggled at how needy Eren’s become and kissed his forehead sweetly, slipping his hands under his panties again to feel up his cock. Eren keened in his husband’s neck.

            “Get up. Let’s go to our room.” Armin told him tenderly, and Eren slid off immediately, wrapping his arms around Armin’s waist and kissing him sloppily, affectionately, tasting every part that he could reach.

            They couldn’t exactly see where they were going, too caught up in each other to care that Eren bumped against the doorframe several times and Armin accidentally led them into the closet instead. Still, they simply giggled and continued on until Armin was pressing Eren into the bed.

            Eren writhed in delight, Armin’s hands roaming his body, rubbing his nipples and bulge and thighs. A blissful sensation ran through his body and his toes curled into the sheets with a pleasured cry as Armin moved the panties off to the side and pulled his cock out to start sucking on the messy, leaking head.

            Eren moaned endlessly, burying his fingers in Armin’s hair as a finger found his hole and rubbed lube against it until the ring of muscle gave way and Eren was rocking against Armin’s finger. “Hurryyyyy.” Eren whined. “I need you. I need you so badly.”

            Another finger was added, then another as Armin licked up Eren’s throbbing cock. He tasted his balls and then his hole once he was all stretched out, and Eren’s mouth fell open in a silent scream. “F-fuck! Fuck me already! I want it!” he pleaded. Armin licked him once again, tearing open the condom in his pocket and tossing his pants away while slipping it on. He kissed back up Eren’s body until he was tasting his husband’s lips.

            Armin squeaked as Eren had flipped them over, his cock pressed up against Eren’s ass. With a slightly baffled look, Armin wondered why Eren would be wanting to change positions, but it didn’t matter once Eren pushed the panties aside and guided Armin’s cock to his ass. Eren’s eyes fluttered shut in bliss as he sat on the cock and put his weight on it, making Armin moan lewdly. Soft hands found their way to tan hips and Armin waited for Eren to get adjusted before he started fucking into his husband.

            “God, you know how you dressed up all pretty for me?” Eren purred. He planted his hands on Armin’s chest and lifted himself and lowered back onto Armin’s cock. “I need to treat you more often. You work so hard to make me happy.”

            Armin whimpered out a moan and gripped Eren’s hips tightly. “I like spoiling you. Don’t worry about it.” “I’ll worry about it as much as I want.” “Eren-ah!” Armin cried out as Eren slammed his ass down on Armin’s cock, pleasure shooting through his hips.

            Leaning down, Eren claimed Armin’s lips as he began rocking his ass on his cock, feeling it throb inside him, brushing up against his sweet spot in a way that made him shudder and grunt. Armin’s hands were all over him again, resting on Eren’s ass to grope him and snap the hem of his pink panties against his skin. “Good boy. Good boy.” Armin cooed into Eren’s lips. “Can y-you ride me a little faster? Please?”

            “Mmm, anything for you baby.” Eren said huskily, and he braced his knees against the bed before rocking forward and impaling himself on Armin’s dick. Armin’s eyes were focused on Eren’s cock bobbing with each thrust, his dick sliding into his tight ass with the pink ruffles looking perfectly intact. Eren bit his lip and rode Armin faster, who was arching and trying to dig his heels into the bed so he could thrust up into Eren the way he liked.

            “Ah, hah, baby, you feel so-so _good_!” Eren panted.

            “Eren, Eren, Eren…Shit, Eren. Keep going.” Armin gasped. Eren’s leaking tip made a small pool on his stomach and Armin gripped his cock, jerking Eren off while he fucked himself on Armin. Eren cursed and moaned sweetly as the dick inside him hit him just the right way, and with Armin’s soft hands squeezing his head and thumbing his slit be became undone, arching his back with a scream as white hot cum covered their stomachs. “Fuuuuuuuck, Armin!”

            Armin’s moans were caught in his throat as he watched Eren’s powdered rose lips dropped open in ecstasy and his pretty green eyes rolled in the back of his head as his powerful body arched and curved. Eren moved his hips in circles until Armin came soon after, screaming out his lover’s name before Eren collapsed on top of him, energy spent.

            They took a few silent moments to catch their breaths, then Armin’s lips found Eren’s and they kissed while Armin helped Eren out of his tight clothes. They said nothing, putting all of their feelings into their kisses as Armin rubbed the pink indents in Eren’s skin, the tight lingerie tossed aside while Armin continued to nuzzle against Eren’s neck.

            Eren’s skin buzzed with satisfaction, and he helped clean up shortly before wrapping Armin up in his arms.

            “Did you like it? The sex?” Armin asked. “I know you’re not used to being the one dressed up, but I thought it would be a nice change.”

            “I was more reluctant because things always looked much better on you.” Eren admitted. “But if you really like it on me, then I’d be willing to do it more often.” He glanced at the stretchmark on his bicep, interrupted by a pink hickey Armin left on it.

            Armin reached out to rub Eren’s bruised neck, and Eren let out a purr. “I love you. Every part of you. Don’t forget that, okay?” Eren watched a sweet smile form on Armin’s pretty lips and he kissed it, pulling back to tuck Armin’s head under his chin. “I’ll never forget. I love you too, Armin.”

            Warm lips went back on Eren’s neck and he nuzzled into Armin’s hair. Saying their goodnights, Eren and Armin settled comfortably in their messy bed, tucked perfectly into each other.

 


End file.
